Despedidas
by Naru-L
Summary: [Ayumu x Hiyono]Forçome a continuar sorrindo, mesmo que sinta meu coração se despedaçar a cada minuto. Não quero que sua ultima lembrança de mim seja de uma garota tola e chorosa... [AU]


_**Despedidas**_

_**

* * *

Disclaimer – Eu já falei que não são meus...**_

_**N.A. – Resposta ao desafio relâmpago do fórum mundo dos Fics, baseado na frase:**_

_"Conservar algo que possa recordar-te, seria admitir que eu pudesse esquecer-te..."_

Palavras obrigatórias em negrito.

_

* * *

'Por favor...'_

Baixo a cabeça, fugindo do seu olhar e da sensação que provoca em mim. Você parece não entender como essa convivência forçada é difícil, transformando cada dia em uma pequena tortura.

Sorrio para as pessoas próximas, tentando, inutilmente ignorar sua presença. Forço-me a continuar sorrindo, desejando que houvesse um motivo real para esse gesto.

- Você consegue acreditar que Ayumu está partindo?

'_Não...'_

Apenas balanço a cabeça, concordando em silêncio. O sorriso parece petrificado em meu rosto. Só eu sei a**_ agonia_** provocada por essa conversa banal.

Sinto-me a pior das covardes nesse momento. Lutando para continuar parada e parecer feliz. Não lembro de ter sentido tanto medo em qualquer outra época da minha vida, mas... Nunca antes fui forçada a ver meu amor partindo.

Quando se é jovem tudo parece perfeito e duradouro. Incrível, como a medida que o tempo passa, não se em mais certeza de nada. Eu costumava ser muito mais feliz quando vivia apenas de ilusões...

- Ele disse por que está partindo?

- É claro que não. – O rapaz parado ao meu lado ri do ar desapontado da garota que fez a pergunta. – Narumi não gosta de explicar o que faz.

- Sim, ele sempre foi assim – Murmuro um pedido de desculpas e me afasto do grupo. Ainda posso sentir o conhecido par de olhos castanhos sobre mim, e isso só está tornando as coisas mais difíceis.

Não entendo o que estava pensando quando concordei em participar dessa estúpida festa de **_despedida_**. Sequer entendo a razão para organizarem essa reunião, a maior parte das pessoas não trocaram mais que meia dúzia de palavras com ele nesses dois anos, e aquelas que realmente se importam... Não precisam comemorar sua partida.

O burburinho das pessoas conversando acompanha meus passos. Tento ignorar os chamados, enquanto me forço a continuar dando um passo após o outro, ansiosa por sair daquele lugar.

O rapaz uniformizado parado na porta lança um olhar estranho quando me vê. Deve estar imaginando que enlouqueci, ou exagerei na bebida, para desejar sair do local aquecido para o vento frio do **_inverno_** que sopra na rua.

- Hiyono?

'_Por favor... Não.'_

Viro-me lentamente, os olhos baixos, fixos na **_sombra_** projetada no chão. Lenta e suavemente, quase como se fosse um sonho, sinto o calor de sua mão em meu rosto, forçando-me a encará-lo.

- Está se sentindo mal?

- Não, – O sorriso volta a meus lábios, forçado e incapaz de convencer um cego. – Volte para sua festa.

- Você continua a mesa desmiolada de sempre... – Estremeço com o peso de seu braço em meu ombro. – Vai adoecer se continuar aqui.

- Eu disse que estou bem, Ayumu. – Tento me livrar de seu toque inutilmente.

- Tem algo errado com seu rosto?

- O que? – Paro de lutar por um momento, minhas mãos voam até tocar meu rosto enquanto olho para você chocada e confusa.

- Só estou pensando se existe alguma razão para você continuar com esse sorriso forçado a noite inteira.

- Grosso! – Pouso as duas mãos em seu peito e o empurro com toda a força que sou capaz de juntar. – Volte para sua festa e me esqueça!

- Eu sei que você é uma pessoa extremamente social, e deve achar esse espetáculo o máximo, – Cruzo os braços, observando-o indicar o bar as suas costas com um gesto de descaso. - mas não vejo razão para permanecer em um lugar cheio de pessoas que não mal conheço.

- Vá embora! – As palavras deixam meus lábios como estiveram tentando fazer nos últimos dias. – Esqueça-se das pessoas que gostam de você e as deixe sem nenhuma lembrança de sua existência inútil.

- Elas me esquecerão, Hiyono, quer eu volte para lá ou não. – Abro a boca para protestar, e paro com o aviso que vejo em seu rosto. – Não sou importante para elas, só precisavam de um bom motivo para se reunirem, falarem mal umas das outras, e beber sem limite.

Não sei o que dizer. Pela primeira vez em anos me encontro sem uma resposta pronta. Como posso protestar se penso da mesma forma?

- Existem pessoas que se importam.

- Essas não precisam de algo para se lembrarem de mim.

- E mesmo assim você as está abandonando.

- Não há mais nada para mim aqui, Hiyono.

'_Eu sou nada?'_

Sinto meu corpo congelar com suas palavras. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, meu peito se aperta e minha**_ alma_** parece morrer um pouco.

- Adeus, Ayumu. - Dou meia volta e começo a me afastar.

O que posso fazer? Agarrá-lo e dizer que preciso de sua presença? Repetir o quanto amo sua estúpida existência fria? Falar que não quero vê-lo partir? Gritar que a única razão para continuar sorrindo esta noite é porque não quero que a última lembrança que tenha de mim seja de uma garota estúpida e chorosa?

Continuo caminhando o mais rápido que consigo, enxugando as lágrimas que continuam a percorrer meu rosto. Estou ficando cansada de lutar.

Faço sinal para um táxi, ainda cega pelas lágrimas e estou a ponto de entrar no veiculo quando sinto alguém me abraçar com força, impedindo-me de continuar.

- Ayumu, por favor...

- Eu nunca disse que você não podia me acompanhar.

Ignoro o motorista praguejando e giro dentro do circulo de seus braços. Existem tantas palavras que eu gostaria de dizer, tantas coisas que gostaria de fazer, mas nenhuma delas parece importante no momento.

- Você tinha que me torturar até o ultimo minuto.

Nossos lábios se encontram, e isso é o bastante para acabar com todo o frio, com todas as duvidas. Sinto seus braços aumentando a força com que me seguram, como se não desejasse me deixar partir.

O beijo continua e sei que isso é o máximo que conseguirei de você. Sem juras ou promessas de amor. Nenhuma convencional atitude romântica.

Tudo bem, estou acostumada a ser a pessoa das palavras.

'_Por favor, Ayumu, nunca mais me deixe.'_


End file.
